


The Jewel of Paris

by Esperanato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20s au, F/M, Love Triangle, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, i guess, ladrien, nathanette, probably inaccurate time period representation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanato/pseuds/Esperanato
Summary: Nathan Kurtzberg and Adrien Agreste and two of France's most eligible bachelors. They've dated around, messed around, just kinda....been around with no real success in finding "true love" or a "soulmate." One night, at a extravagant masquerade thrown by Nathan, they both come face to face with someone they're smitten with and are sure she's the one. A woman untraceable and mysterious to either of them.Marinette Dupain-Cheng made a last minute decision to attend the masquerade Alya had invited her to, but hadn't bargained for being pined after all night. Even so, she knew that neither of them could figure out who she was. She was a nobody. Not rich, famous, or otherwise in a high social standing. It was one night of fun to de-stress; but maybe, if these clueless boys could figure out the clues right under their noses, they could fall in love with the not-so-mysterious side of Mademoiselle Ladybug, too.





	1. Ses Cheveux Ont Tenu le Ciel Nocturne (Her Hair Held the Night Sky)

     Music flooded the night air as cars dropped off ravishly dressed guests, each with intricate masks covering their eyes. Most of the guests were recognizable, even under the masks. 

     Alya C ésaire, Paris’ most respected journalist, stepped out of a sleek black car accompanied by her classical artist boyfriend, Nino. Chloé Bourgeois emerged from a shining white convertible in an equally shining white dress followed by her father, the Mayor, in a matching white suit and mask. 

     More guests filed in while Adrien watched from above. A balcony on the second floor of the house overlooked the bustling city laid out in front of it. He stared on, swirling a glass of white wine. At 22, Adrien had traveled to most every country across the world to model for the best designers, painted by the best artists, and walk amongst stars. Just one night he wished he could be free to do something that didn’t affect his public image. To say that it was unlikely to do so was an understatement.

     “Adrien, you  _ have  _ to join the party. Alya’s article this week said it would be  _ ‘Just the bee’s knees.’ _ ” Nathanael teased, walking up beside the boy and joining him on the balcony.

     “I want to observe first. I won’t bless this masquerade with my presence for just  _ anyone, _ ” Adrien remarked sarcastically.

     “Oh of course, of course. No woman or man alive can be below the standard of the dear Mr. Agreste.” Nathanael gestured to the glowing city in front of him and started to laugh, Adrien joining him.

     “You must have me mistaken for my father.”

     “Me? Oh, no, I-” Something caught the boy’s eye and he stopped speaking for a moment. “‘But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?’”

     “When did you start quoting Shakespeare?” He inquired, a confused look painting his face.

     Nathanael grabbed hold of Adrien’s chin and turned it toward a young woman walking up the marble steps of the mansion She looked curious and bewildered like a young child in a toy store. The thinly dress she wore clung to every curve she had only to stop at her ankles, where the fabric fanned out in pleats.The dress itself was red lace laid on top of black silk which was encrusted with jewels, giving the illusion of light dancing throughout the woman’s dress. Her mask was red silk and covered in circles made of black lace, like a ladybug’s pattern, with black feathers coming out of the left side. Black gloves reached her elbows while a subtle silver necklace accented her collar bones. Where fabric didn’t cover, soft, fair skin seemed to glow. Dark blue eyes opened in wonder at the party beginning to unfold in front of her, as if she had never been anywhere like this. Blue-Black hair was pulled back in a tight twist upon her head, dripping with the same jewels on her dress that moved with her.  

     It was...she was...stunning.

     “‘It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.’” Adrien finally replied.

     “‘Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,’” Nathanael said, wrapping his arm around his friend.

     “‘Who is already sick and pale with grief,’” His voice was almost a hugh as he stared in awe.

     “‘That thou her maid art far more fair than she:’”

     “‘Be not her maid, since she is envious;’”

     “‘Her vestal livery is but sick and green’”

     “‘And none but fools do wear it; cast it off,’” they said together, finishing the verse.

     “Do you have any idea who that might be?” Adrien inquired, their eyes following the maiden as she slipped inside.

     “No, but I bet I can find out first.” The redhead bolted from his friend’s side raced to find the girl.

     Swiftly, Adrien followed Nathanael downstairs to the party. Momentarily, he lost the short boy in a sea of jumping, tipsy Parisians. At the sight of a fluorescent head of red hair bobbing in and out of the crowd, Adrien rushed to his friend, only to find Nathanael had already introduced himself to the lady. A light blush colored her plush cheeks as he bowed kissed her hand. She seemed flustered at this gesture. 

_      I have to meet her _ , he thought urgently as he dove through the crowd.

     “-seeing you before. Did you come to the party last year?” Adrien heard his dear friend ask as he arrived in the conversation.

     “No, I-” the petite girl turned toward the new person approaching them and her blush seemed to spread further down her face.

     Adrien flashed a stunning grin, noticing the lady’s attention had turned toward him.

     “ _Bonjour,_ _mademoiselle_.” Adrien said with a bow.

     “This is Adrien, my closest friend and confidante.” Nathanael patted Adrien on the back as he stood up.

     “Yes, of course. Adrien Agreste, the model, no?” Her voice was as beautiful and confident as a dove. Her delicate baby pink lips moved so lightly when she spoke, as if they were made of clouds.

     “Yes, my lady. The model,” Adrien said at last, taking her hand and kissing it. Perhaps his model status would impress the lady.

     She slipped her hand from his and placed it in her other hand. The blush on her cheeks softened to nothing more than the color of a pink rose. Nathanael stepped in front of Adrien and offered the mystery woman his hand.

     “May I have this dance?” he asked. A slow, classical piece flooded the large room as the roar of the room turned into a murmur.

     “I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer…” she said shyly.

     “Not to worry, my dear. I’ll make a fool of myself to distract them.”

     “A true notion of chivalry.” She giggled and took his hand.

_      You’ll just have to top him _ , Adrien told himself. A wicked gleam stretched across his face. He grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter and began his plot to win this  _ ch _ _ é _ _ rie _ over.

     Three songs and two dances later. Adrien found the mystery woman again and pulled her behind the grand staircase. She yelped and momentarily had an expression of panic flash across her face before she saw the cat ears on the mask of the man in front of her.

     “I should have known it would be you, cheeky cat.” Adrien grinned at her remark, chuckling softly and grabbing one of her hands.

     “If I may, my lady, I have something to show you.”

     She did nothing but raise her eyebrow and raise her chin in question.

     “Come with me, princess.”

     Since Adrien visited this house often, he knew every back entrance and passageway. He led her through the kitchen, weaving around cooks and waiters. They stopped at a small door between the refrigerator and the back door. Before entering, he looked around to make sure they raised no suspicion, then smoothed down his previously askew tie. As he opened the doorway, the light from the busy kitchen briefly illuminated the dark staircase before they entered.

     “It’s kind of dark, isn’t it?” the girl said as Adrien shut the door behind them.

     “Scared of the dark, are we?” he teased, leading her up the staircase. He put his hand on the wall to guide them while his other hand held hers.

     “Scared is an understatement.” she muttered, holding on tighter to his hand as she tensed.

     “I apologize.” He stopped for a moment. “I can carry you up if you want. I promise the journey isn’t long.”

     “I can walk, but thank you for your chivalry,” she said, tones of sarcasm woven into her words.

     “Chivalry is one of my many charms.” he stated as he started walking again, trying to walk quicker as he rounded the corner.

     “There’s more than one?”

     “You see, my lady,” he said, stopping at the end of the second staircase. “I am the son of charm and grace.”

     Adrien turned around, placing his free hand on her hip and spinning her so that she was leaning backwards in front of him, their faces inches apart. Though it was dark, he could feel her warm blush against his own cheeks. He felt his legs being pushed out from under him and the woman’s hand on his back as she quickly switched positions with him.

     “You are not the only one with quick-witted charm, silly cat.” she stated proudly, letting him stand up.

     “Touché, princess.” A smirk returned to his face as he reached to open the door behind him, “But you have yet to see what I have for you.”

     Adrien opened the door, a dim light creeping onto the staircase, illuminating the woman’s awed expression. This room was once a room of a noble inventor during the 1700’s. While the old machines and sketches no longer decorated the room, other miraculous things still lingered. A dome of stars stretched over the room, twinkling and shifting every so often. One wall held a well-preserved mural of a unicorn and a lion resting in a field of grass. The floor was decorated with intricate carpet woven with designs of roses that shifted with the wind. An open balcony led to a table with a simple white tablecloth, two glasses of champagne set next to a tray of desserts and a bouquet of pink roses.

     “I’ve never…” She placed her hands over her heart. “No one’s ever...”

     Her eyes passed over the room, drinking it all in as if it could disappear. Cautiously, she walked around the room, her fingers lightly brushing over the mural on the wall.

     “Did you do all of this?” she asked.

     “No, my lady.” he closed the door and moved to stand beside her. “An old inventor and his daughter designed everything in this room. From the carpet to the mural to the stars above us. He was quite famous and rich, yet all he had was his daughter. She wanted freedom to go out in the world, but he was afraid she’d leave him. When the inventor died, the daughter inherited this home. She became an inventor like her father, but she was able to go out into the world. Though she resented never being able see the world with him before he passed, she never let it consume her. To distract herself, she worked on the plans she made with her father before he passed. There was once rooms upon rooms of inventions that never went to good use. They were auctioned off after her death. This room went untouched for two hundred and thirty years before I found it.”

     The woman said nothing until a soft breeze from the open balcony doors met her face.

     “Your charms reach far beyond sweeping a girl off of her feet,” As she started to walk, roses from the carpet bloomed in her steps. “This is crazy…”

     “‘Though this be madness, yet there is method in ‘t’” he said, following her rosy steps to the balcony.

     “‘Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe?’” she said. “This is impressive, dear cat, but I’m not invested yet.”

     “Investment comes later. Though you do intrigue me with your sharp tongue, we have just met.”

     “You are smarter than you appear” As they reached the balcony, Adrien pulled out the lady’s chair, pushing it in as she sat. He rounded the table to sit in his own chair.

     “So, tell me, mystery woman, who are you?”

     She laughed and took a drink of champagne. 

     “If I told you, I would not be mysterious, yes?”

     “Yes.”

     “So if you were to guess, who would you say I am?”

     “You are free-spirited and confident and unlike anyone I have known before. You are smart. I would prefer your real name.” He leaned forward looking into her eyes, “It has to be as beautiful as you are, I’m sure of it.”

     A smug look washed over her face as she reached for a pastry from the tray. A silence sat between them as she ate her dessert.

     “Ladybug will do.” she stated after swallowing. Ladybug leaned forward onto the table and peered at him. “What else have you got planned for me? Surely dessert wasn’t your only intention.”

     “Well, my lady, I’m glad you asked.” 

     Adrien pushed his chair back,strolling to a small contraption resting on a smaller table at the end of the balcony. He fiddled with it for a second before a soft and sweet melody began to play. 

     “May I have this dance?”

     He walked over to his lady and offered his hand to her. She cautiously placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to him, his hands reaching her waist and soft hands resting on his shoulders. After a moment of stillness, they began to move together as if it were what they were made to do. They spun even after the song ended and all that they could hear was the faint music of the band playing below at the raging party. Ladybug placed her head on Adrien’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths hitch ever so slightly as she pulled her arms to his waist, where they rested more comfortably. He adjusted with her, moving his arms to rest on her now-shivering shoulders.

     “You’re cold,” he whispered softly, being careful as not to move her from where she rested.

     “I’m afraid I’m growing tired as well.” she stated, a yawn chasing her words.

     Adrien slowly removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders, making sure it was able to stay on. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he could feel it was late in the night. She surely had other things to do than spend a night dancing with an alley cat.

     “Then, I’m afraid, our night must end.” he said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her shoulder. Leaning down ever so slightly, he pressed a kiss into her forehead. “Until the next time we meet, my Ladybug.”

     “You’re very bold to say you’ll be able to find me again.”

     “Roses bloom at your feet and men fall in your wake.” he told her, resting a hand on her cheek. “I will find you.”

     Through tired eyes, Ladybug smirked and placed a kiss on his cheek.

     “Your confidence might betray you,” was what she said before she turned to leave. For a moment, she hesitated, then took the necklace that rested in her neck and placed it in his hand. “When you’re sure you’ve found me behind this mask and outside of these parties, return this to me. If we never meet again, give it to the one you love most.”

     Adrien stared at the necklace long after she left, trying to catch every detail of every crevice of the necklace, only to find three initials engraved on the side of the chain.

_      MDC _


	2. Mots Durs

     Adrien knew he had an obsession when his hands started to smell of metal. Day and night, between modeling and socializing, he studied the necklace. In fact, he had only slept a total of two hours since that night. He couldn’t care less if his health began to struggle.

     It only became apparent to him how destructive a single night could be when Adrien decided to spend time with his dear friend. They sat in the vast backyard of the same mansion the party was held at, neither saying a word since they greeted each other at the door. Instead, they watched as a couple of gardeners tended to the hedges and grass. Nathanael tugged at his paint-stained white shirt every once in awhile. Adrien rhythmically tapped his glass, but neither of the boys made a move to talk. Each knew the other was completely consumed by this woman.

     Her voice, singing like a dove. The way her lips moved, like she was trained and skilled in the artistry of speaking. A dress that accented her every move like it was as much of a part of her body as an arm. How delicately she walked like she was afraid if she made too much noise someone would notice her. The way she was so confident, yet so fragile at the same time. This woman, this Ladybug, had managed to consume the days and nights of two of the most eligible bachelors in all of France within a matter of hours.

     “‘Can one desire too much of a good thing?’” Nathanael said finally, resting his elbows on his knees and bending over some in his chair.

     “‘True is it we have seen better days’” Adrien replied, leaning back in his chair and downing his glass of scotch in one gulp.

     “‘O! She doth teach the torches to burn bright!’”

     “‘It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear’”

     “What have we gotten ourselves into?” Nathanael said, burying his head in his hands, his long hair a mess of paint and tangles.

     “Correction: What did  _ you _ get us into?”

     “ _ Me _ ?”

     “It was your party, your house, your invitation.” he stated matter-of-factly.

     “You are the one who engaged with her. You didn’t have to if you didn’t want to.”

     “And neither did you”

     “Therefore my original question still stands: What did we get ourselves into?”

     Silence covered them for another beat before Nathanael spoke again.

     “She gave me these.” He reached into his pocket and dropped a pair of red earrings with black spots on them onto the table, seeming quite smug about his triumph.

     “And she gave me this.” Adrien replied, setting the silver chain ever so delicately next to the earrings. “I found initials on them”

     “As I did on mine.”

     “ _ MDC _ ” they said together.

     “Don’t you have a guest list you can look at?” Adrien asked frantically.

     “I already looked at that, I only put down last names and I put the last names on another piece of paper.” Of which he pulled from his pocket, Adrien picking it up and reading it hungrily.

     “They’re all crossed out” he said, disappointed. “Why?”

     “I already looked into all of them. Chahine is an elderly man, Cesaire is the journalist and looks nothing like our mystery woman, Coole is blonde, Cartoa is short and stout, Chara is hispanic, Cofrue is a man, and Cheng is too timid and her best friend, Ms. Alya, said she stayed home, though I’ve found that she may have designed our girl’s dress, as on the strap of the dress, the lacing of the gloves, and the string on the mask all had her first name stitched across them. I invited her here so that we might get information. And also have her design a suit for me. I do love her work.” Nathanael looked behind him at the doors that led to the patio and smiled, saying, “Speak of the devil and he may appear.”

     Adrien turned around, too, and immediately understood what Nathanael meant by too timid. This girl held a soft pink book to her chest and her legs were shaking as her eyes darted around the landscape and the two boys. Her long, dark and almost blue hair was tied into two ponytails and draped over her shoulders, resembling the style of a young girl. When her eyes landed on the pieces of jewelry on the table, her face turned red and she seemed to panic a little, but her shoulders also seemed to relax a little along with her eyes, like she just saw something comforting.

     “No need to be nervous, we merely have some questions about someone we’re looking for.”

     “I-is this someone in trouble?” she squeaked out, the moment of calm gone.

     As Adrien studied this girl, he realized she looked kind of familiar to him. Perhaps…

     “You are Marinette, correct?” Adrien asked, standing from his chair.

     “Y-yes” she stuttered.

     “I believe we went to school together briefly.” Maybe it was his imagination, but a twinge of relief and annoyance crossed her face.

     “ Collège Françoise Dupont” she replied, becoming slightly calmer.

     “Yes! You sat behind me in class with that journalist. You designed that hat for my father, yes?”

     “I-um-yes.” She lowered her hands from her defensive position. “I’m surprised you remembered that.”

     “Me? Forget the girl who made the marvelous hat made with the one thing that makes me lose control of my allergies?”

     She chuckled softly and it reminded him of church bells in the mornings. And kind of familiar… Adrien’s eyes bore into Marinette’s as a soft, pink blush crept to her cheeks before she looked away from him.

     “Do you know this woman?” Nathanael said suddenly, making the other two of them turn to him as he took out a sketch of the mystery woman.

     “I-I...um, I wor-designed that outfit f-for something, if that’s what you’re asking. D-definitely one of my b-best designs.” she stuttered out, becoming more flustered as she spoke of the dress. How could she go to a casual conversation to a puddle of syllables in less than thirty seconds?

     “Do you know the woman who bought this design?” Adrien inquired.

     “I k-know of her.”

     “Do you not keep a record of sales?” Nathanael asked, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

     “It was a g-gift”

     “From who?”

     “From me”

     “For who?”

     “I don’t know”

     “You’re lying!”

     “She wishes to keep her identity a secret, s-sir” she said finally, practically hyperventilating. “S-she told me not to tell anyone who asked about her.”

     Nathanael stood up, kicking his chair back in frustration. 

     “Do you understand the importance of this?! The days I’ve spent lying in bed without any flicker of hope that I could ever find this woman?!” He grabbed his hair in frustration. “How much do you want?”

     “How much what?”

     “Money! Money, dear girl. Tell me who she is, you’ll be graciously compensated.”

     “You’re bribing her?” Adrien said, astonished his usually happy and calm friend would have such an outburst, or to bribe her. This was madness. “You need to sleep, this is insane, Nathanael.”

     “Is it? Is leaving two men lusting and sleepless not crazy in itself? How could one woman...one woman…?” Suddenly, the boy collapsed to the ground, probably from a mix of exhaustion and stress.

     Adrien rushed over to him as the girl stood there, looking as pale as his friend. Gardeners started to rush over and help, calling for a butler to call an ambulance or a doctor. The girl was frozen, watching the scene like she had just murdered him. The girl’s lips moved so quickly as she spoke to herself in a hushed tone no one could really hear. Adrien stood up, his friend now in the hands of many other people, and walked over to the shocked girl. She didn’t even look at him as he approached.

     “Marinette listen to me: He’ll be okay, he just hasn’t slept and he lost his bearings. Everything will be okay.”

     She whispered something and he, again, couldn’t understand her.

     “What are you saying?” he asked.

     “My fault” she said slightly louder before looking at him briefly before turning around and running.

     Something about the way she turned away sparked a memory, but it was unclear. He watched her run away in hopes he would remember something, but all he saw was a single, minuscule jewel fall from her hair and onto the marble floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement! I will be posting on Monday nights form now on when I get home form work (about 8:30-9:00 Arizona time). Nathanette will make an appearance next week so stay tuned!!!!  
> Thank you again you're all very lovely <3


	3. Il Va Fondre

     He felt like he’d been standing there forever. With one hand clutching flowers and another stuffed inside his pocket, he stared and stared at the mocking door in front of him. Marinette probably didn’t want to see him after the way he’d acted the other day. He was sleep deprived and practically frothing at the mouth when he last saw her. Red in the face, intimidating, and definitely not himself. Over a girl that he met once and for only a little while. Impractical. 

     Nathan sighed, running his hand through his previously well groomed hair. The pomade he’d so meticulously applied this morning had been long gone by the time the afternoon sun set. Why was he nervous? This girl was someone he’s known for a long time. An old friend.

     An old crush.

     “Ugh!” Nathan proclaimed, pressing his head against where the closed door should have been, but instead collided with something definitely human.

      "Ow!” he heard as he looked up.

_       Apologies due now: _ , he thought,  _ two _ .

      “Madam, I am so sorry, I-” he stopped. Marinette stood in front of him, hand over her forehead. His eyes widened, “Marinette.”

      “O-oh. Hi, Nathan.” She took a tentative step back, clutching a dirty apron in both hands nervously, looking at the ground. “A-about the other day, I’m s-”

      “You’re not the one who needs to be sorry. I just hit your head with quite a force.” Nathan stumbled a bit before he held out the flowers toward her. “Are you alright?”

      "It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. J-just needs some ice.”

      “Perhaps it’s something to cool air can fix? If you’d like to accompany on a walk.”

      “I-um...uh.” Her cheeks turned light pink, brushing his fingers with hers as she grabbed the flowers. “I’ll go change.”

      She walked quickly through the back and up the stairs. Nathan watched her go, still feeling his hands burning from where they touched. Lost, he stared at his hand, flexing his fingers. Perhaps the cold hair could fix him too. 

      “Are you okay?” He jumped, looking up at Marinette. 

     “Y-yeah. I’m fine I just…” A heat creeped up his neck as he saw what she changed into. 

     Her hair was pinned up in a low bun, complimenting the style of the off-the-shoulder light pink dress keeping her waist company. Strings of beads addressed her knees from the bottom of her dress, bouncing against each other as if to announce her arrival.

     “Shall we?” His voice didn’t quite reach a human’s ability to hear, so he cleared his throat and tried once more. “Shall we?”

     She wrapped her arm around his as they walked out of the shop, Marinette locking it behind them.

     “Are you sure it’s not problem locking up the bakery? It’s the afternoon, the day is still young.” He inquired.

     “It’s not a problem. Closing a day early won’t hurt business too much.” Her arm slipped back through his, her hand resting just above his. “What did you want to talk about?”

     “I-I wanted to talk about the other day. I wasn’t myself and I acted irrationally. Marinette, I just wish you could understand how this woman was, she…” He stopped as he felt Marinette tense up. “I’m sorry. I won’t talk about it anymore.”

     Marinette stayed silent for a while, seeming as if she was contemplating something. As she was lost in thought, Nathanael began to admire the small details in her face. The soft curve of her jaw and purse of her lips as she tensed up. The unique pattern of freckles that seemed to admire her blue eyes so well. Eyelashes softer than a rose petal, but fierce. And the lips he wanted to-

     “Nathan!” Proclaimed Marinette.

     “Ah!” He jumped. “Yes?”

     “D-did you hear what I said?” Her face was pink again. Cherry blossom pink. So cute and soft and- “Nathan? Are you okay?”

     “I-uh-” He took a very, very deep breath and looked up at the sky. “The sun will set soon. I know of a good place we could watch.”

     He never answered her question, but she didn’t bring it up after. Almost as if she didn’t want to. Instead, he spoke about his paintings and asked about her designs. 

     “I mostly do them as a side job. Ever since, um, the accident, I’ve been taking care of the bakery. I’m sure mother and father want it that way and I want to carry on their legacy they took so long to build.” Her eyes got lost in thought, looking beyond at the quiet Parisian buildings. “I want my future kids to run it someday. To keep my parents alive in spirit.”

     Nathan looked at the asphalt, noticing the lights that followed behind them. Darkness danced with Marinette’s shadow and he envied its ability to be so close to her.

     “I’m sure they’ll inherit the passion in you and do the same. You’re certainly a gem.” Nathan stopped at a high bridge on the end of the block. “Here. Watch.”

     As good and fun as Marinette was, he wished he was here with Ladybug instead, perhaps. To someday feel the gentle embrace of her hands resting against him as they swayed together again. Her lips. Her skin. The gentle, tin eyes he longed to see. Would he be on this bridge with her someday too?

     No, no. He came to mend his bond with Marinette. The girl he was sure he’d loved only so long ago in school. Nathan dreamed of being her hero. She had her eyes on someone else. Someone beyond and above him. How could he be someone who’d already had it all, when he felt like he had nothing but three letters that meant nothing, and the still-perfect girl standing right beside him?

     Ladybug was a fantasy lust he needed to bury.

     Shivering. She was standing beside him  _ shivering _ .  _ Idiot _ , he thought. Silently, he slipped off his coat and laid it upon Marinette’s delicate shoulders.

     “Oh, no, Nathan I’m fine.” She began to slip the jacket off, but he rested his hands sternly on her shoulders.

     “You’re shivering, Mari.” Red had the pleasure of coloring her cheeks this time. 

     Her hands cautiously reached the shoulders of the jacket to pull it back down, once again brushing his fingers. They stayed there for a moment, Nathan looking at the profile of her face as her radiant warmth filled him. It was something familiar he’d sworn he felt before. Something like Ladyb-

     “Look! The sunset.” Her face turned back and her voice turned breathless.

     The Eiffel Tower appeared to lean into the sunset’s embrace, partially melding into the night sky. The day and night kissed at last, fearing that they may be parted again and for too long. The last chance before the night mistress took over the sky for a mere twelve hours. There was nothing more romantic than the embrace of two lovers behind the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

     “I wonder if the Sun and the Moon ever speak to each other aside from sunset or dawnbreak?” Marinette inquired.

     “I believe,” he said, resting a hand on her waist, “that they send smoke signals to each other.”

     “Perhaps they send love notes.” She joked, “Sometimes they reach Earth in the form of shooting stars.”

     “I just wish we could read them so we could gain knowledge of the purest form of love.”

     They looked at each other, forever passing between them. Without thinking, he moved his free hand up to trace her freckles. They were like stars against her face, connecting to build a picture he couldn’t yet puzzle out. The warmth of her body disappeared as she backed up, pulling the jacket around her like a shell.

     “I need to properly close up the shop.” She stated as Nathan began to wonder if her face was perhaps sunburnt a permanent shade of red. 

     “Of course. I’m-ah-sorry if I went to far. My intent was to-” He jumped as he was gifted a small warmth from her delicate fingers embracing his. “Right. Th-the shop.”

     A small chuckle escaped her blossomed lips. He didn’t understand whatever signs he was giving her, but he was willing to start here. With Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter! And its late! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I had terrible writers block with this. The next couple of chapters are ready and you'll see some very jarring scenes that push the story along some.  
> Buuuut you'll have to wait till next week.  
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it myself, but idk  
> Thank you for reading! I love you guys for being so passionate!


	4. Il Intercepte

     Two months. It had been two months since Marinette showed up and Adrien had been trying to figure out this stupid mystery because it didn’t make sense. There was no meeting in the middle or connecting the dots. For a while, he had thought it was Marinette whom had shown up in that mask, but the initials didn’t make sense. Marinette’s middle name didn’t start with a D, but the other two initials made sense.

     Perhaps hiring a PI would be his next step.

     Adrien laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling, the necklace in one hand while the small jewel was in the other. He let out an angry sigh and dropped the two items in the box sitting on top of his night stand. Stretching, he lumbered over to his window and peered out at the city bustling before him. Cars drove by his house on a dirt path while women and men walked along with strollers or dogs. 

     Now that he thought about it, he’d never had a dog. He always thought he’d have it in place of a kid because he never wanted to be a father. Correction: he didn’t want to  _ be _ his father.

     Quickly, he put the thought out of his head and got ready for the day. Maybe it was time to go visit his favorite bakery on his favorite side of Paris. It was rare he had a day off and he wanted to spend it well, beginning with some baked goods.

     Soon, Adrien was weaving through streets with the wind coursing through his hair as he drove. There was no feeling like perfect weather on a perfect day. This shop was in a part of town that required some walking, but he was more than happy to oblige. He parked only a couple of blocks away so he could enjoy the sights and sounds of Paris. Lovers walked hand in hand while children ran ahead and beckoned at their parents. A few were walking alone, but with smiles. Others hummed as they walked. Some clouds passed overhead as he strolled the sidewalk. For that moment, he was content.

     As he entered the bakery, the smell of fresh baked sweets and breads instantly hit his face. He closed his eyes and took it in. It was the smell of the welcoming home he was never able to have.

     Suddenly, a sniffing sound filled his ears and Adrien’s face contorted with confusion as he opened his eyes. What he saw was...less than likely. A red setter, while that detail itself was not unsettling, the fact that it had black spots on it was. The boy shrugged as he knelt down to pet the strange ladybug-clad dog.

     “And what would  _ your _ name be?” He asked the dog as it closed its eyes in response to being scratched behind the ears.

     “Her name is Tikki.” Stated a voice from behind the counter. The bakery was all but empty aside from the three of them.

     “Tikki.” He tested the name on his tongue. “What of her spots?”

     “Her father was a dalmation.”

     “A strange mix.” He stood up and looked at the girl behind the counter. Clearly she hadn’t noticed that it was him. At the sight of his face, her cheeks quickly reddened and her eyes widened a little.

     “I didn’t reali-she’s a dog a-and, well, n-nice to see you and y-your, ah… I made cheesy danishes and they’re...fresh?” She stuttered out. Momentarily, she placed a hand on her face and muttered something to herself.

     “That sounds wonderful.” Adrien said with a smile, sitting down at a table next to the window.

     “I’ll be back with the...fresh danish.” 

     A couple of minutes later, the unmistakable noise of metal bowls dropping echoed throughout the bakery followed by Marinette saying some choice words. Tikki bounded to the kitchen, her long tail wagging behind her. Adrien decided to follow, finding the small girl laying on the floor in defeat with her hands over her face and flour everywhere. Fresh danishes sat on the counter, untouched by the mess.

     “Stupid flour, stupid kitchen. Stupid boys, stupid dress, stupid cat.” She muttered, clearly not knowing Adrien was standing in the doorway. “I don’t even have the damn  _ flour _ under control.”

     “What cat?” Adrien asked. Marinette inhaled sharply and peeked at him through her fingers.

     “How long were you there?"

     “The last minute or so.”

     She stood up and looked at herself. The apron she was wearing over her clothes was sprayed with flour. White handprints were on her face and some of the substance was in her hair as well. For a moment, just a moment, Adrien could see a life with her where she taught him to bake and the messes they would make trying.

     After that moment, he pushed the thought away. Marinette was too timid around him. But she could change that. If she just knew him she might not be so awkward anymore.

     Now there was an idea. Adrien smiled at her dumbly, blushing a little bit. She really was adorable all messy like that.

     “W-what are you smiling at?”

     “You. You’re really cute with all that flour.” He blurted out. The blush on his face reddened a little bit. 

     He averted his eyes to the floor and placed a hand on his neck. Did he really say that out loud? Suddenly a cloud of white exploded on his chest and he looked at his shirt, then at the girl in front of him. She was picking up another handful from the floor, most likely intending to throw it at him again. Two could play at this game.

     “Adrien Agreste put down that flour-” Flour exploded across her cheek and she looked at him with an expression he didn’t know she had the ability to make. “Oh it is _ on _ .”

     Handfuls of flour exploded into the air around them like a firework show. Tikki was covered in a small layer of powder, but was still wagging her tail as she watched the two fight.

     In the clearing powder, Adrien had lost track of Marinette and stood up, confused.

     “Marinette?” No answer. Before he could take a step forward, cold, fresh powder made its way down his shirt.

     Quickly, Adrien turned around and grabbed the culprit and pulled her to him, holding both of her wrists in his hands.

     “Gotcha.” he said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

     Marinette only stared at him and even through the thin layer of white powder on her face, he could see her cheeks were red. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his own as they stood together, staring at each other. Adrien let go of one of her wrists and brushed some flour from her face. Silence spread between them as he rested his hand on her cheek. Her skin was so soft, like fresh flower petals under his fingers. The heat from her flushed skin rested under his hand.

     “You know, you’re two steps away from being an actress in Kabuki theater.” Adrien whispered to her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

     Marinette opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but decided not to and closed her mouth. Her eyes trailed to the floor and her breath quickened slightly. He knew he was making her nervous, especially in this position, but he wanted so much just to tilt her chin and feel her lips against his. 

     The air between them became warmer as he dropped her other wrist, setting it on her waist and gently pulling her closer. At this motion, she looked into his eyes and hesitantly brushed back a lock of hair that was resting just above his brow, then placed her hands in a closed position on her body, rubbing her arms.

     “‘Tempt not a desperate man,’” Adrien stated as he placed his other hand on her waist. The two of them close like this just felt right. 

     The kind of right he felt when dancing with Ladybug.

     “Are you quoting Shakespeare?” She asked at last, her voice barely audible above the bustling city outside.

     “Do you know it?”

     “I only know one line from any of his plays.”

     “And what would that be?”

     “‘Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe?’”

     He knew that line. It had left his lady’s lips the night he met her when he had recited a different line. As he stared at Marinette, he felt as if she didn’t have the same confidence and strength as the mystery woman. That fact didn’t matter. Marinette was caring and kind. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t held back by society’s expectations.

     Yet, he felt like this small girl he had known for a while and had only recently come back in contact with could fit with him. Suddenly, he felt torn.

     Marinette was here, with him right now and so happy, though she was awkward and nervous. He knew her confidence and normality when she wasn’t around him, he knew when she talked to him before realizing who he was. Ladybug, however, was counting on him to find her.

     The clues he had collected didn’t connect in his mind, still. Marinette was trying to help him, hint at him, but Adrien simply didn’t get it.

     “I-I’m sorry.” Marinette said suddenly, bringing Adrien back to the present.

     Her warmth left his embrace as she disappeared up the stairs with Tikki trailing behind her. What happened?

     “Marinette, wait!” He called as he ran up the stairs.

     When he reached what he presumed was her room, he stopped. Slowly, he opened the door and found scraps of fabric littering the floor. Designs of outfits decorated the walls with all colors and shapes. A table with a sewing machine sat in the corner next to a bed. A single, finished dress sat on a mannequin and he could see that Marinette put a lot of work into it. Another one of her best qualities.

     “Marinette?” he called, not seeing her around in the room. A muffled voice came from above him, but it was obvious the owner of the voice hadn’t heard him.

     “What am I supposed to do, Tikki?” Marinette said. “I was so close and I just bailed!”

     Footsteps sounded across the ceiling as she walked to the other side of the balcony.

     “He’s so...Perfect and I’m just…” The footsteps stopped. “I’m just me! I’m clumsy and stupid and covered in flour.”

     Tikki followed her across the roof and it was silent for a moment as he stood there.

     “I was right in front of him and he was  _ still _ thinking about Ladybug. I could tell.” The footsteps started again. “I was right in front of him and he didn’t even see me. Why can’t I be her when I’m not her? Stupid cat. Stupid masquerade.”

     What did she mean? Tikki again followed her, nails clacking as she followed her owner.

     “He didn’t even notice me when we went to  _ school _ together, why would he notice me  _ now _ ?! He only notices Ladybug.” She kept pacing. “This is stupid.”

     Finally, Adrien unfroze from his position. Is that what she really thought? That he was so consumed by the idea of Ladybug he didn’t see the perfect girl standing right in front of him?

     A part of him knew she was right. Perhaps he’d been so busy thinking of Ladybug he’d forgotten about the rest of his life and watched it pass by right in front of him. He needed to stay and apologize to her, but what would he say?

     Adrien walked over to the couch nearby and sat down as he waited for Marinette to enter the room again. He felt like he was invading her privacy in some way. This room felt so lively and lived in. It was so unlike any home he’d ever had. The room was easily less than half of the size as his, but held memories that she cherished and pictures she loved. For a moment, he closed his eyes and wondered what it would feel like to be a part of something like that. Loved and rewarded for doing the simplest things, not having to put in three times the effort to even be recognized by his father.

     Hours later, he found himself laying down with a pillow propped under his head and a blanket gently laid over him. A softly snoring girl slept in a bed adjacent to him while a dog took up the foot of her bed, breathing steadily. Tiredly, he lumbered over to the bed and laid down next to her. His hand met hers in a half-conscious state, a single thought crossing his mind before falling asleep. Something he wouldn't remember when he woke up to the first light of dawn.

_      Doesn't she have two last names? _

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I know I haven't posted in a while and I promised I would ASAP but my life got a little crazy.  
> "But, Cheyenne," you say, "It's been like a year and a half since you said that."  
> Yeah, well, my grandpa passed away in the summer of 2016, two weeks before my nephew was born, then when I was feeling OK the guy i was dating for 9 months had been cheating on me for 1/3 of our relationship, then some other dating nonsense, i dropped out of college to pursue a different career path, etc, etc.  
> Anyways, I'm here now with a new and improved The Jewel of Paris and (hopefully) will be able to keep up a strict posting schedule from now on.  
> If you have any suggestions or comments, please don't be afraid to leave them down below or in a PM or on my tumblr (esperanato).  
> Love y'all bunches! Enjoy!  
> (P.S. if you guys want more of the other fanfiction I have posted I'm open to starting that one up again, too :>)


End file.
